


Needing Nathan

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Breeding, Dominance, M/M, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Toki needs Nathan to mate with him to finally quench his needs.





	Needing Nathan

It was one of those nights, the nights that made the raven haired man nervous. He picked at his nails, he heard the familiar scuffling that urged on his nervousness. The kid refused to leave him alone, every time Nathan said no but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could deny him. The knocking came as well as that sweet innocent smell that drove Nathan up the wall. He let out a low growl and went to answer the door, “What is it Toki?” Nathan grumbled through his teeth. It was getting harder and harder to deny that they were meant to be mates.

The small Norwegian looked up at Nathan with pure blue eyes and twiddled his thumbs out of nervousness. Toki hated asking but his instincts made it unbearable not to, he knew he would be rejected but he couldn’t help it. “Nat’ans please.” Toki whimpered, “Yous ams de onlys ones whos can fixes it.” He continued pitifully. Nathan raised an eyebrow, “And how do you know that?” He asked the Norwegian, “I-I ams tried, Rockso does notings! Neithers does Skwisgaar!” Toki whined. Nathan felt anger and jealousy welling inside of him, he grit his teeth and spoke, “Come in.” And stepped away from the door.

Toki entered and Nathan shut the door behind the brunette and locked it. The signer turns to Toki, “This is very serious, Toki.” Nathan stated, “Ja, I knows.” Toki responded. “Buts Is wants you…” Toki cried, he approached Nathan and gripped his shirt, “I needs you.” He groaned as he pressed his pelvis against the raven haired man’s. Nathan steps away and tries to ignore the needy Norwegian. Both of them sit on the bed together, “Toki, you’re too young for me, it’d be wrong to take advantage of you.” Nathan said, “Yous ams not takings advantages, Is wants yous!” Toki cried, “Nat’ans Is ams nots a littles boys anymore.” Toki said, letting his fingers linger up Nathan’s leg. “Is wants yous Nat’ans.” Toki groaned as he groped at his own wet boxers. Nathan growled, “Fine, you want me?” Nathan’s voice was low, he tangles his right hand in Toki’s hair and leans into the younger man's ear, “You can fucking have me.” He growled. Nathan throws the boy onto the bed by his hair and climbs on top of Toki before he can move to roll over.  
Nathan rips off the boy’s shirt, biting and licking at Toki’s neck. “N-Nat’an.” He whimpers, Nathan pulls himself from the boy’s neck after he’d marked it. The raven haired man rips off both of their clothes and gets down close to Toki’s ear, “I’m going to be your everything.” He saids, Nathan pulls Toki’s hair so that he yelps, “And you’ll fucking love it.” He spits, flinging the boy’s head forward by his hair. Nathan gets down between Toki’s muscular legs, getting Toki to get up onto his knees. The singer lets his tongue go around Toki’s entrance, teasing it and then plunging his tongue in. Toki’s top half lays on the bed and he moans like he’d never been touched there before. His knees buckle inward and his legs shake, Nathan smacks his ass with his tongue deep inside the Norwegian making his tiny little ring tighten around Nathan’s tongue. 

Soon though Toki cries out, “N-Nat’an! Is ams c-close!” He cried, The raven haired man pulls his face away from the brunette’s hole. Toki whimpers pitifully and Nathan smacks his ass, “Don’t use that tone with me.” Nathan growled, “J-Ja.” Toki replied. Nathan pulls Toki up by his hair, “The floor, on your knees.” Nathan ordered, the brunette obeyed. The guitarist sat on the floor in front of the raven haired man, “Make your mouth useful.” Nathan growled, rubbing the tip of his dick against Toki’s bottom lip. Toki was intimidated by the size but did his best to suck Nathan off. It was by no means the best blow job Nathan had had but the enthusiasm made up for Toki’s short comings. Those pretty lips were certainly a plus, not to mention that heavenly tongue. Nathan pulls him back after he’d figured Toki’s had enough, motioning the brunette to get back up on the bed. 

The raven haired man got him back in his previous position and shoves two fingers in the brunette’s mouth, “Suck.” He growled. Toki compiled and sucked Nathan’s fingers for all he was worth. Nathan pulls his fingers out after they were slick enough and went straight for two. Toki yelped and whimpered, “That’s punishment for whoring around.” Nathan growled as Toki whimpered and shook. Nathan couldn’t help but love the way his hand looked with two fingers buried inside Toki. The raven haired man began to stretch the little brunette. Toki whimpered and moaned, eventually he shook his hips a little because he felt Nathan was going too slow. The singer smacked Toki’s ass, “I’ll finger you however I damn well please.” Nathan stated, he leaned in closer, “And you’ll fucking take it.” He growled.

Eventually Nathan takes his fingers out of Toki and lines his cock up with Toki’s cute little ring. The singer rubs his cock against it and then pushes against the little ring. Toki yelps when the tip pops in, “Damn that’s fucking tight!” Nathan groans, it feels like heaven to the singer. Toki shakes and takes in shakes breaths, “N-Natan’s i-it ams toos thicks.” Toki whimpered “How cute.” Nathan spoke gruffly, as he rocks in another inch. The Norwegian gasps, “Been a while, I see.” Nathan chuckled as he kept rocking in inch after inch. “Nnnggg!” Toki cried, “I thought you could take it.” Nathan growled in mockery. The smaller man regrouped himself, “Is cans, I-Is just takes times.” Toki’s whimpered. Nathan chuckled as began slow thrusts, petting Toki’s hair. Eventually Toki began to move his hips back, “How cute, you think you can choose how you get fucked.” Nathan growled as he clamped his hand onto the brunette’s throat.

Nathan starts fucking into the brunette with more force and a bit more speed, “N-Nat’ans.” Toki moaned, Nathan smirked and continued to thrust into the smaller man. The raven haired man grabbed Toki’s hips and began to go faster and even harder, “I hope you can’t walk after this.” He growls. Nathan digs his nails into Toki’s hips so hard he starts to bleed hard. The singer leans into the raven haired man’s neck and begins to kiss and bite even harder than before. When Nathan stops the Norwegian’s neck is a bloody mess. Never once in all of this do Nathan’s hips falter. Now he was giving the poor brunette brute force and a speed that was punishing. “N-Nat’an! o-oh m-my!” He cried, Nathan smirked, hitting it again, “F-fucks!” Toki’s cried out again as Nathan gave more focus toward the direction of Toki’s sweet spot. “N-Nat’ans! I-Is-! I-! AH!” He cried out as Nathan kept slamming into his prostate.

Toki’s legs shake as Nathan keeps abusing his prostate, “I-Is! Is ams close!” Toki cried, “Come for me, Toki. I fucking own you.” Nathan spoke with his right hand clamped over Toki’s neck. The Norwegian moans loudly and arches his back, letting off onto the bed. Nathan smirks as he felt the tightening, he shoves Toki’s head down and keeps thrusting, “A-ah! A-ah!” He cried out, his little anus so tight now that he got off. “O-oh fuck!” Nathan growls with his head down, “You’re gonna take my seed.” Nathan growls into Toki’s ear, slamming in one more time. “Ahhh fuck.” Nathan groaned, letting his head fall to Toki’s shoulder. Nathan stayed deep inside Toki as he filled the Norwegian with his cum.

The older man whispers to Toki, “You’re all mine now.” Toki nods, “J-Ja, Nat’ans.” He agrees. Nathan smirked and pulled out. Nathan felt smiled, Toki looked cute when he was leaking cum. The raven haired man pulls Toki’s under the covers to sleep with him for the night. After all, Toki was his.


End file.
